


Cut Short

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Arthur hasn't been with anyone in a while.





	Cut Short

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill from my tumblr blog. Uploaded here for convenience - find me on tumblr - arthurmorgan-s-heart
> 
> Original request text: "Okay so I have a thing for premature ejaculation. Especially guys cumming in their pants. Not sure why, maybe because it’s kind of embarrassing... I try not to make too much sense out of my kinks. Anyway! I would dieee for a piece about Arthur not being able to hold back. Maybe he hasn’t been with anyone for a long time and it all gets too much."

You’re not sure exactly how it happened.

You’d been waiting for Arthur’s return in his room in Shady Belle, reading. He’d come back in the late afternoon, tense after an entire day spent with Micah in Saint-Denis, and you’d kissed him, hoping it would bring him some comfort, and then -

The details between then and now are a blurred, jumbled mess - the only thing that matters is the way his lips move against yours, the feeling of his hands on your hips as he sits on the edge of his bed with you straddling him as you grind yourself against his clothed length. You feel him even through all the layers of your clothes, hard and hot and aching, begging to be touched - and you want nothing more.

_ This _ was still new - whatever  _ this _ is; you’re not sure either of you know. He’d wanted to take things slow, and you’d agreed - but when he growls into your mouth as you start unbuttoning his shirt, you can’t help but be glad he’d apparently changed his mind.

“Sweetheart, I - “ he gasps, interrupting himself with a moan when you grind down on him again, thrusting up against you reflexively. His grip on you tightens, his hands bunching in the fabric of your shirt, and he throws his head back, hips rolling in time with yours as you press an open-mouthed kiss to his throat, heat pooling deep in your stomach at the thought of what’s to come.

But suddenly his breath catches, and he bucks into you, hard and uncontrolled, groaning breathlessly and giving a few more hard jolt, each shallower than the last, before he stills, panting for breath, hissing in discomfort when you lower yourself against him again.

“You alright, Arthur?” you ask, shifting so that you’re sitting on his knees instead of his lap, your brows furrowed in concern.

“Sure, sweetheart, I just - ah -” he flushes in embarrassment, avoiding your gaze, and it dawns upon you -  _ oh _ .

You reach up to cradle his face in both of your hands, turning his face up to yours to meet his gaze. Even then, his eyes flit away, only focusing back on you when you press a feather-light kiss to the bridge of his nose.

“Been a while,” is all he says as he looks down again, leaning forward to press his forehead to your shoulder. He sighs when he feels you comb your fingers through his hair lightly, pressing your cheek to the top of his head, his arms surrounding your waist before drawing you back against him. 

“It’s okay,” you say softly, smiling to yourself as he nuzzles at your collarbone. “We’ll have plenty of time later, Arthur.”


End file.
